Number One Princess In The World
by Jazzieloo
Summary: Miku's class goes on a trip to... somewhere. Not good with summarys, but Kaito gets a bright idea and stuff happens.


It's been forever since I've done something…so….

I don't own Vocaloids nor do I may a profit from anything…

Miku checked herself in the mirror one more time.

She wore a white skirt, a turquoise tank top and her new white sandals. She gave a happy sigh, and bounded out her room.

"Well I'm off! Going to school now!" Miku shouted, walking out her front door door. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Have fun on your field trip!" her mother shouted after her.

"Wonder what Kaito's doing…" Miku absently thought.

-Kaito's house-

Kaito did a quick once over on himself. His hair was still a bit damp from his shower. He wore a dark blue checkered t-shirt with a white vest, dark jeans and his favorite sneakers. He opened his bedroom door to see his dog looking up at him happily.

"Hey boy!" Kaito said, leaning down to pet him. "Ok, today's the day, it's gonna happen!"

ARF!

"What'd you mean, I say that everyday! Today is _the_ day."

Arf, arf, RUFF arf,

"Hm? Today's the field trip, of course!"

Bark! Bark arf, ruff!

"Thaks boy!"

-at the school building-

"Miku!" Rin called, waving Miku towards her group of people.

"Hi Rin!" Miku said, smiling. "Hey Len."

"Hi, Miku," Len muttered, looking into a small book he had.

"Miku! Just in time!" Luka said, with a happy smile. "Look what Gakupo bought me!"

Luka held out a silver bracelet, proudly. Miku squealed.

"So cute!" Miku said.

"I know!" Luka said.

Gakupo stood on the side, laughing awkwardly.

"Miku~ 3!" shouted a familiar voice.

"**Gah!" **Miku grunted.

"How's my sweet angel doing?" Kaito said, in a sweet voice.

"Cut the crap Katio, it's too early," Miku said, a sweet drop falling down her head.

"So mean," Kaito sulked. "I'm just expressing my feelings of lo-"

"Shut up!" Miku said, turning a bit red. She brushed the hair out her face and sighed. "So immature."

"Oh? Did you get a haircut?" Kaito asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, like an inch," Miku said, surprised. "Is it noticeable?"

"It's cute," Kaito said, with a smile.

"Was that the question?" Miku growled.

"Lay it a bit easy on the poor guy," Rin said.

"Hmph," Miku ignored him.

"I think those are new shoes too," Kaito said, desperately reaching for a small bit of light.

"Yeah, I just bought them yesterday," Miku said smiling. "Aren't they super cute?"

"Yes, very," Kaito said, happy she responded.

"Gah!" Miku grunted, again. _Didn't realize who I was talking to…_

"Is something the matter?" Kaito asked, a concerned look on his face.

"What does it have to do with you," Miku said, looking the other way.

"Everything!" Kaito shouted, surprising everyone. "Because you're my wi-"

Miku sent him flying.

"Like hell I'm your wife!" Miku said, keeping the same position.

Everyone else gave each other awkward side glances.

"Ah," Rin said, looking at her watch. "Shall we go to the class room?"

"Shouldn't we wait for him to come back down?" Len asked.

"He'll be fine!" Miku huffed, stomping passed them. They laughed awkwardly again and followed her.

_Five minutes later, Kaito fell from the sky…_

"Calm down everyone!" Meiko-sensei shouted. "Get in the bus, so I can take roll!"

The students slowly got into the bus, chatting away. Rin, Miku, and Luka squeezed into one seat.

"So, Miku," Rin started. "Why are you always so mean to Kaito? He's really not that bad of a guy."

"What are you talking about?" Miku said. "Kaito's the worst!"

"But how?" Luka said.

"I mean… he's so…" Miku searched for the right words. "Childish, immature, persistent, and annoying!"

Miku thought she heard a light sob in a seat two behind her. She ignored it.

"But he notices everything about you, and he's the only guy who would deal with your short temper," Luka said.

"What short temper!" Miku roared.

"That one?" Rin mumbled.

"And besides," Miku continued. "He doesn't even _attempt_ to be romantic!"

"But Miku… he bought you a dozen roses just last week. And he said he'd love you for that many hundred years…" Rin sighed.

"But anyone could do that!" Miku said, throwing her hands in the air. "I want someone to ride up to me on a white horse… dressed like a prince. And then for them to get on their knee and take my hand and call me a princess."

"Well, isn't that awfully dreamy?" Rin said.

"I think your standards are too high," Luka said. "I mean, if Gakupo didn't do everything little single thing I wanted him to do, we'd be broken up by now.

"I think you're just acting like a bitch, no offense," Rin said. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you're being unfair to him. He tries his best."

-With Kaito and his gang-

"Kaito's the worst!" Miku shouted, two seats in front of him.

Kaito's face fell.

"But why?" Kaito silently asked.

"… Childish, immature, persistent, and annoying!" Miku huffed.

Kaito cried.

"Hey, hey! Stop it!" Rin growled. "You're gonna get my shirt wet!"

"What am I supposed to do to make Miku love me?" Kaito said, with a huge sigh.

"What's so great about her? All she ever does is tell you off and hit you," Len said, looking up from his book.

"What'd you mean what's "so great about her"?" Kaito practically shouted. "She's adorably cute, she's smart, she has an amazing voice, she has a soft side, which makes her even cuter…"

"Ok, I get it, I get it," Rin said, not interested.

"Maybe she thinks you're too pushy," Gakupo said, from the seat behind them.

"But I'm just trying to relay my feelings to her," Kaito complained. "Why doesn't she understand?"

"I think she does, and she just finds it annoying." Len said, bluntly.

Kaito hit his head against the seat in front of him.

"I think you might be the only guy that will _ever_ like her, after learning about her attitude that is," Len said.

"How could guys not like her after learning about her attitude?" Kaito roared.

"Do you want them too…?" Gakupo said, with a weak smile.

"No! Of course not! She's mine!" Kaito said, flames burning in his eyes.

Len just shook his head, and put his attention back into his book.

"Oh, Len," Gakupo said. "What are you reading?"

Len looked up at him, pushing his glasses up a bit and held the book up for Gakupo to see the title.

"Gah!" Gakupo almost choked. "But you're so young!"

"It's fine, you can be any age to pick up this stuff." Len said, with a shrug. Gakupo just looked at him, frozen.

"W-what?" Kaito asked. Gakupo proceeded to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Gakupo said, with a sigh. "You're not suited for that kind of stuff."

"…White horse! Like a prince!" Kaito perked his ears to listen to Miku. "And then for them to get on their knee and take my hand and call me a princess."

"Yes!" Kaito said, excited. "I know where I'm going during the free time!"

"…I have a bad feeling about this…" Gakupo said.

"As do I," Len said.

- After a thirty minute bus ride…-

"Luka!" Gakupo said, following her as he got off the bus.

"Gakupo!" Luka said, happily, and flung herself into his arms.

"Well isn't that nice…" Miku sighed.

"Miku!" Kaito called after her. He took a quick look at how she looked at Gakupo and Luka enviously and held his arms out.

"…" Miku looked suspiciously at him, as he held his arms out expectantly. She pushed her bag into his chest. Kaito fumbled with it for a second, but managed to catch it.

"What's this?" Kaito said, looking confused.

"My bag," Miku said, looking away stubbornly. "You can carry it, cant you?"

"Oh? Of course!" Kaito said, smiling. Miku giggled a little before catching herself, and clearing her throat.

"Alright, well let's go," Miku said, turning around.

"Yes ma'am," Kaito said, happily.

The bystanders all sighed, thinking exactly the same thing.

_She obviously likes him… so stubborn_

-during the trip-

"And this here…" Meiko explained to her class. "Blah blah blah blah blah something educational!"

Kaito held Miku's bag in his left hand over his shoulder, his other hand hanging by his side. He looked around him, and noticed Luka and Gakupo holding hands, and Rin clinging to Len's arm. Miku and Kaito stood awkwardly next to each other. Miku shifted a little bit. Kaito looked at Miku before taking a deep breath and doing something daring.

He took her hand in his.

He could feel Miku look at him in surprise, even though he just looked up at the sky.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Miku asked.

"Well, I just thought you… might be a little lonely. That's all." Kaito said, turning red.

"Why?"

"Because… everyone else already…" Kaito tried to explain.

"Ah, it's fine," Miku said, quietly. She took his arm with her other hand and pressed closer to him. Kaito looked down to see her looking up at him, bright red. She looked away quickly.

"Do-don't take it the wrong way!" Miku shouted. "I'm just cold, and you have to warm me up!"

"Of course," Kaito said, with a smile. "That's what I'm here for."

Miku turned red again, and looked away.

As they were walking along the road, Miku's head suddenly perked up, only to look away and look back.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"It's nothing," Miku muttered, keeping her head down. Kaito looked in the direction Miku had been looking to see a huge sign advertising "worlds best strawberry shortcake". Kaito took note of it.

Right next to it, was a costume shop. Kaito took note of this as well.

"The building here was built in … and was famous for housing … and his wife." Meiko said, pointing to an old building. "These days, it's used as a horse farm."

Kaito smiled, which went unnoticed by everyone else in the group.

"Ok, everyone!" Meiko clapped her hands together. "You guys are free to roam the city for a couple hours. Be back her before 4:30, that's when our bus heads back to the hotel. Got it? No goofing off, and don't go and have sex! Or drugs!"

Everyone groaned.

"Oi, it's my job as the teacher to -! Hey! Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" Meiko shouted, stomping her feet in a Bowser-like way. "Ungrateful students!"

"So, where to?" Miku asked, looking behind her at Gakupo and Luka, and Rin and Len.

…

"Where's Kaito…?" Miku asked.

"He said he had something very important to attend to, so he regretfully had to depart." Gakupo said.

"Wha… whatever I don't care!" Miku huffed. Then sudden realization hit her. "He has my bag! That bastard!"

"He actually left it with me," Rin said, scratching the back of her head.

"Gah! Whatever! I don't care!" Miku said, and stomped forward.

"She cares…" Luka said, laughing slightly.

"Of course she does," Rin said.

"A bit of a tsundere?" Gakupo asked.

"I see more tsun than dere," Len said. The group laughed, and followed after the angry green aura.

"I have a craving for some… pudding." Miku said, out of nowhere.

"Um, we can look for a store that has some?" Luka said, surprised.

"I want someone to bring it to me," Miku complained.

"But Kaito isn't here…" Rin said.

"I didn't say I wanted _Kaito_ to bring it to me!" Miku yelled. "Gah! Forget it, it's passed."

"Did I hear someone wanted pudding?" a voice said from behind them, along with the clap of hooves against pavement.

"Kai…to?" Miku whirled around to see him. "What the… fuck?"

Kaito appeared before her, riding a white horse, dressed in a white price shirt, with golden buttons in the front and a blue cape. He had his same blue pants on, but there were gold chains where his belt should've been. He also wore a small silver crown.

He jumped down and stood in front of Miku, with a bag in his hand. He held it out to her.

"What's this?" Miku asked.

"Strawberry shortcake, pudding, and some leeks." Kaito said, with a triumphant smile. "Oh, and this."

Kaito reached into the bag, to pull out a tiara. He placed it on Miku's hand on got down on a knee. He took her hand and kissed it.

"So, is this to your pleasing? Princess." Kaito said, looking up at her. She was bright red, holding her bag.

"Eh, I-i-I, this is, um…" Miku couldn't think of what to say.

"So! Will you marry me!" Kaito said, with a happy smile.

"No!" Miku shouted.

"Gah!" Kaito said, as everyone heard something break.

"B-b-but… I'd consider…" Miku started. Kaito beamed at her. "Nothing!"

Miku stormed off. Kaito was left kneeing on the ground, in shock. Then he jumped up.

"Watch out!" Kaito shouted, and pulled Miku out of the way a passing car.

Miku was stunned, at the near death experience.

"Be more careful," Kaito said, against her ear. He let her go and walked away.

"Wait!" Miku said, turning around. She grabbed Kaito's arm. He turned around to see her looking at the ground.

"Hm?" Kaito hummed. Suddenly he was pulled down. He yelped, but was cut off as something touched his lips. Just as soon as he realized what it was, he was pushed back. He stumbled backwards, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'd consider… being your girlfriend…" Miku said, quietly.

So… I just didn't have anything to do, so I thought, might as well.

Good for stress-relieving and time using. I might do something else, might not, it really depends on my schedule.


End file.
